<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is the Bubbles by ArtInMotion26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976050">Life is the Bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtInMotion26/pseuds/ArtInMotion26'>ArtInMotion26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clueless lesbians, F/F, F/M, catradora, spop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtInMotion26/pseuds/ArtInMotion26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmer tries to impart some wisdom on a new way for Adora to woo Catra. Adora doesn't know what she expected, but it sure wasn't this.</p><p>(Old story on a previous account - it's back!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**This is a story that was posted on a previous account that no longer exists. I hath returned!**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You guys did...WHAT?" An equally confused, appalled, and (slightly intrigued), Adora exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Look. I know you guys didn't exactly live a life of romance and luxury in the Horde, but yes. Bow and I took a bath together last night. It's a totally normal thing couples do," Glimmer answered. Noticing Adora's eyebrows still skewed, she continued, "it's..ya know… hot?" She then seemed to get lost in thought, smiling unconsciously at what Adora could only assume to be a memory of her recent experience.</p>
<p>Adora felt a shiver run through her body, and she had to restrain herself from actively sticking out her tongue at the thought of anything of that nature taking place between two of her best friends. Composing herself, she tried to steal Glimmer back to reality by snorting, "HA. No way on Etheria would Catra go for something like that. She HATES water."</p>
<p>Glimmer smirked at Adora, and gave her a harmless poke in the side as she retorted, "True. But she doesn't hate you".</p>
<p>Adora couldn't help but grin, acknowledging the truth within her words. Things had finally started to settle down after the craziness of war, and her newfound relationship with Catra was admittedly her favorite change. After their mutual confirmation of affection for each other, they decided it was about time to revert to their old ways, and share a room again - This time with intention, and in Bright Moon. While this in itself was familiar, it was no secret that neither of them really had any clue as to how "normal" couples behave. Naturally, she was looking to Glimmer for help.</p>
<p>"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me I should just go find Catra - PART CAT - and hit her with a - "Oh hey, Catra! Great idea coming at you. Let's clean each other tonight! Doesn't that sound like fun?!"</p>
<p>Glimmer smacked her forehead in defeat. She knew her friend was hopeless, but she didn't quite understand the extent to which she had to spell things out for her.</p>
<p>"Let's go a different direction... Hmm… Where did we put Bow's Tiny Adora and Tiny Catra?" Glimmer began rummaging through desk drawers, flipping over cushions, flinging random clothing items across the room, and then stopped to look at Adora skeptically when she found the figurines stashed under Adora's pillow. Adora blushed, as she nonchalantly coughed and looked anywhere but at Glimmer. "NOT EVEN GONNA ASK!" Glimmer proclaimed.</p>
<p>Pulling two pillows over to the table in the middle of her room, she laid out a blueprint of Adora and Catra's quarters, and then patted the pillow next to her for Adora to take a seat.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, she began: "Alright, Adora. Here's the mission. You - are here. <i>She wiggles Tiny Adora around on the map.</i> Notice that right now, there is no Catra home. That's what we want. She will be out training the troops until approx. 6pm tonight. That means you have 2 hours tops to get this together." Glimmer paused here to glance at Adora, realizing her friend had somehow conjured a writing pad out of thin air, and was violently scribbling down notes.</p>
<p>"Oookayyy", she said, trying her best to not look at Adora like she was a research specimen. "You'll need a few things to really get it right. Stop by the garden and grab a handful of roses. Then run by Madame Razz's, and ask for some of her special bubble potion -", she was caught off at this point, by a frazzled Adora.</p>
<p>"Special BUBBLE potion!? You're kidding, right? What does that even mean?" Adora looked exhausted, and they hadn't even done anything yet.</p>
<p>"Adora! No. Focus! It's crucial. Just grab some, you will thank me later. Now can we get back to the plan?", She made a point to slam Tiny Adora back down on the table here. Adora didn't speak, just quickly shook her head, and added "bubble potion" to her messy list of notes.</p>
<p>"Great! Now, Tiny Adora is going to travel back to the castle, right into her little room. Peel all the petals off the flowers - <i>Adora scoffed here, and then immediately swallowed the sentence she was intending to share back down after catching Glimmer's narrowed stare</i> - and arrange them in a path from the bedroom door to the bath. She drew a line with her finger across the map. You will then just need to fill the bathtub with hot water, and pour the bubble potion in once it's done." Finally, Tiny Adora has been placed in her permanent spot, and Glimmer fetches Tiny Catra. Adora is relieved, but it's short lived - "Oh! One more thing. You probably wanna go ahead and just get...ya know. <i>Comfy</i> In the tub until she gets home." Glimmer smiles awkwardly, hands clasped together, eyes moving side to side. Adora swiftly realizes what it is she means, and then lets out a shriek. She mutters incoherently and fervently adds more notes, face as red as the notorious jacket she was always sporting.</p>
<p>"Relax, the hard part is done. All that is left is for Tiny Catra to walk in, explode with romantic feelings from your display, and <b>BAM!</b> Fears of water gone forever, she joins you for a beautiful, bathtub adventure!" Glimmer plops Tiny Catra down on the mat, next to Tiny Adora, and throws her hands in the air, clearly pleased with herself.</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>Adora, on the other hand, had stopped taking notes as soon as Tiny Catra entered the scene. "Glimmer. Tell me. Does any of that actually sound like Catra to you?"</p>
<p>"To be honest, Catra telling you that she was in love with you when she had no idea you would feel the same, didn't sound like Catra to me. And I meaaaan, that happened, didn't it?" Glimmer fluttered her eyelashes at Adora, and Adora couldn't help but sigh.</p>
<p>"Fine. You got me there. I'll try it," Adora said. Glimmer beamed. "BUT," she continued, pointing an extended finger at her friend "- I don't have high hopes."</p>
<p>Adora collected her notepad, tightened her ponytail, and set about on her quest to gather what she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nailed It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora puts her plan in to action. As always, the plan never plays out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6pm flashes across the clock, and Adora thinks she has never been so nervous.</p>
<p>Not when she very first betrayed the Horde.</p>
<p>Not when she launched herself out of a spaceship to destory actual fucking meteors.</p>
<p>Nope...Never.</p>
<p>"Get it together, Adora. You are BETTER than this!" She lectured herself in the silence, and then froze completely as she heard a key enter the lock, and the handle to their door start to wiggle. She slinked her way further down into the bathtub, unable to watch.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ador -", Catra began, but dropped her sentence and all of her composure as she entered the room to see Adora quite literally peeking at her over the top of the bathtub.</p>
<p>"Uhm. Adora… you okay? What's happening? Why are there dismantled flowers all over the place? Are you wearing any clothes?!"</p>
<p>Adora, who had worked way too hard to not fully commit now, mustered up her best "Oh, ha. HEY Catra... Didn't see you there." She winked, leaned over the bathtub, and cleared her throat, wondering why she decided that "being sexy" meant dropping her voice down 5 octaves. <i>Smoooth, Adora</i>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>Catra, while understandably confused, recognized in that moment Adora was trying <i>something</i>. What the fuck it was supposed to be, she had no idea. But this was a painfully clear, intentional moment, that her oh so beautiful blonde had struggled to put together for her, so she decided it was best to roll with it. She bent down, picked up a rose petal, and put it on the top of her head.</p>
<p>"Oooh… Why, thank you, Madame. How did you know this is what I have always...wanted?" Catra half smiled, made eye contact with Adora, and both girls erupted in laughter.</p>
<p>Through bursts of cackling, Adora managed, "Did it work? Are you feeling romantic?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, most definitely. Take me away, oh Mighty She-Ra!" Catra brought a clawed hand to her head, and playfully swooned. Deciding she was much more interested in what was going on over on Adora's side of the room, she haphazardly tiptoed her way across the rose petals, as if stepping on one may result in a nuclear explosion.</p>
<p>"These Bright Moon romance rituals are...interesting. I do have to admit it smells great in here", Catra's nose crinkled as she took in floral notes accompanied by some sort of fruity scent she couldn't quite place. She instinctively craned her head towards the bathtub (carefully, as not to get too close) and sniffed at the water, which was bubbling up in a way she had never seen before. "What's up with this stuff? Did you spill something?", she looked to ask Adora, completely forgetting her girlfriend was completely disrobed.</p>
<p>Hot red blood boiling all the way to the tips of her ears, which had instantly pinned themselves down to the side of her head, she tried to keep her eyes locked on Adora's, but JEEPS, was it difficult. She was not quite used to the fact that her and Adora were now something more than friends, and that this was a privilege that could be called hers. However, she could definitely get used to it.</p>
<p>"Honestly, Catra… I have no idea. But Glimmer swore by it, so here I am." Adora shrugged, hugging her knees into her chest.</p>
<p>"You mean to tell me that Sparkles and Bow…" Catra couldn't help but to scrunch up her face, and Adora followed suit, both once again sharing a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.</p>
<p>"You do know that I am not getting anywhere closer to that water, right?"</p>
<p>"Maybe not," Adora said sneakily. "But, what are you going to do about THIS!" Adora launched herself from her position onto Catra, causing them to both tumble backwards, and for her to feel immediately - freezing.</p>
<p>"COLD!" She yelped, dashing towards the bed and engulfing herself underneath a heap of blankets.</p>
<p>Catra, now sopping wet, couldn't find the will to convince herself to be mad. Instead, she took a deep breath, shook herself off, great, now I'm poofy…<i>how sexy</i>, she thought, and crawled over to the pile of blankets (which were now shielding a very small looking, shuddering Adora).</p>
<p>"You are a master of surprise, She-Ra. Could've used that tactic in any one of our many battles - You DEFINITELY would've caught me off guard." She smiled gently, peeking under the edge of a blanket that Adora had stored herself beneath.</p>
<p>"Well, what are you waiting for? You joining me in here, or what?", Adora was still shivering and refused to emerge, but she had decided that she would like some company. Catra took notice that the playfulness in her voice had returned. Clearly this was an offer she couldn't pass up.</p>
<p>Shaking off her nerves, Catra lifted the blankets just enough to slide next to her girlfriend. Adora had never been so glad that Catra was covered in, well...fur.</p>
<p>"Why, hello there." Adora looked into Catra's eyes, and then realized the precarious situation she had found herself in. <i>Thanks a ton, Glimmer</i>, she thought.</p>
<p>"Uhm..hi", Catra's face was on fire, a reaction that she was still getting accustomed to these days. "Adora, you're an idiot. But -," feeling like she had to address the fact that Adora's impeccable physique was still on full display, she added, "Jesus, you're beautiful."</p>
<p>A wide smile crept across Adora's face, and she snuggled closer to completely lace their bodies together. Not really caring at this point about her own state of being, she was happy to have her Catra so close.</p>
<p>"Funny story, actually...", Catra pulled away just enough to reach for something inside of her pocket.</p>
<p>Adora's eyes widened, as Catra revealed a small, heart shaped box. There was an unfamiliar smell coming from inside that was absolutely intoxicating. "WHAT. IS. THAT." Adora inquired with wonder.</p>
<p>"Scorpia's idea. Said girls love this shit. Seems like she might've been right - for once." Catra used a claw to flip open the container, revealing an assortment of chocolates. Not waiting for a moment, Adora reached inside, pulled out the one she found the most appealing, and excitedly stuffed it into Catra's mouth.</p>
<p>"Weeeellll?!", Adora pried, anxiously.</p>
<p>"Oh...Oh. Oh <i>wow</i>." Catra's eyes closed in pleasure, and she wasted no time in picking out her favorite from the box, and repeating the action to Adora.</p>
<p>"Sweet Etheria", Adora's eyes twinkled as she relished in melty caramel and chocolate.</p>
<p>"Scorpia is good," Adora continued. "Glimmer, on the other hand, is -", she was silenced by one of Catra's hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>"Clearly just as great". Catra smiled, moved her palm to Adora's cheek, and sat them both up on the bed. She then continued to generously drape the blankets over Adora's still-exposed shoulders, as she planted a kiss on her cheek. "This was exactly how it was supposed to go, right?"</p>
<p>"I mean. Duh." They giggled, bringing their foreheads together.</p>
<p>"Nailed it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>